The Fisher Chronicles
by NovaIce
Summary: (One shot dream I wrote.) Sam Fisher has been traveling worlds. Being captured, both Desmond and Ezio are sent to discuss terms. Who they team with is unexpected.


Had the strangest dream about Assassins, Templars and The Joker from Batman it seems. It turned out to be some sort of series film thing... called "The Fisher Chronicles" or something like that. Part 7 was as follows:

Ezio, stands peacefully within a sanctuary. He is seen bowing to an overlooking statue of some sort as Desmond walks into the place with a Piece of Eden.

Ezio: "Say your peace, Brother before we speak to each other regarding Business of our Creed."

Desmond: "Forgive me oh sacred Virgin Mary."

Desmond had bowed his head in respect. Ezio stands, ever breaking eye contact with the statue quite yet.

Ezio: "Very Good, Desmond. You are learning. Now.. What do you wish to discuss?"

Desmond: "They refused on our terms."

Ezio: (Sounding Annoyed) "What do you mean by 'refused our terms'? We did everything we possibly could!"

Desmond: "It still won't matter, they still want what we have."

Ezio: "Then what of the Harlequin? Certainly she will help us!"

Desmond: "Harley Quinn. Only if we were to break The Joker out of jail."

Ezio: "Are we?"

Desmond: "I'm thinking of the possibilities."

Ezio: "It does NOT matter of the consequences! Sam could be dying!" (Ezio's hand slams against the nearest wall.) "What other possibilities?"

Desmond: (In a bitter tone) "The New York Mafia." (Ezio gives a laugh.) "If we ask for their help..."

Ezio: "Return to me when you have something useful." (Ezio leaves the main chaple area before leaving Desmond alone)

Desmond is left staring up at the statue before leaving. He tucks away the Piece of Eden in a pouch before deciding to leave.

Enter a winter scene. We look upon what appears to be a school building with nuns and priests patrolling the halls, minding their own business. They are disturbed by an uneasy presence. The camera zooms in on a student appearing to write in cursive. In the distance you can see a nun, quite frozen with fear, mumbling among the others.

The student, who appears to be wearing several rings, can appear to be quite old for her age. Wearing dark robes. You can see her fingernails are let to grow. There seemed to be tension that already appeared to be happening without any real warning. She is shaken.

To the woman's left you can see a group of four or five gentlemen that are waring a 1950 style attire. They seem to be speaking Italian, but most of it is mumbled, making it inaudible. The woman, who seems frightened took to have no choice.

Woman: "Please." (She is heard begging) "Please, Just take this..." (She takes off one of her rings. This appeared to be a unique ring with no bottom. It just looked to be a half crescent ring that could be easily taken if the gang really wished to pry it off her cold hands. We get a good shot of the ring. It appears to be the usual shield, white and red checkered pattern styled ring we have been seeing through out the series.) "Take this, this is from my family crest. It should get you what you seek."

From the roof beams as the camera pans up, we can see Desmond observing the scene. He too looks distraught. As if there was no other choices to the options he was investigating. Would a Vault lead to a Sacred Artifact? Desmond is shown leaving the place.

Snow is shown to fall as battle among the streets are taken. Desmond can be seen approaching an FBI like SUV. The Joker is seen inside. Desmond reaches in as he opens the door.

Joker: "Well, Mr. Miles. I suppose it's about time that you seen my side of things. Now let me go so that we can discuss about Sam Fisher."

Desmond: (Angered) "Get out of the car, Joker. We need to have you meet Master Ezio."

Was all Desmond said as the Joker seemed to be playing along. This didn't mean that there weren't taunting and threats from the Joker as Desmond brings him back into the Sanctuary where Ezio once stood. Ezio is seen standing upon the inside balcony, as if to expect their company.

Ezio: "Desmond! Any word regarding our sit... well this is a change in pace."

Joker: "Never thought you would see me again, huh? Hawk Boy?"

The dream was pretty random after that. Fight scenes as Desmond is shown heading after Batman for some odd reason. Did Desmond believe that Batman was the antagonist? What were they told that drove him to believe all this? Desmond over all didn't look too happy. Ezio and Joker joined the expedition to the Wayne Estate.


End file.
